Themes Of Insanity
by PlumCrazy
Summary: My friend wrote 100 themes and told us all to write a story for each of them... mostly RenoElena... Rated to be safe
1. 23 You Took My Warmth

#23

You Took My Warmth

Out in the middle of the Wutaian Forest, was a small makeshift camp. Reno, Elena, and Rude, all sat, huddled around their pathetic excuse for a fire. "Stupid Tseng, sending us on a stupid mission, in the middle of freaking Wutai!" Elena muttered, growing more and more angry with each word.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you. There are hunters in the forest," Reno shivered, "They'll hear you."

"So what? I'm cold and I don't care anymore."

"It's probably warmer in the tent," Reno stated.

---------------------

The morning light pushed through the tent, waking Reno. The tent was small, and Elena was sandwiched between Rude and Reno.

Reno stood, towering over his sleeping friends. As he stood, the blanket clung to his back, following after him.

Elena shivered, feeling around for the blanket which was no longer there. When she couldn't find it she sighed. "Renoooo," She mumbled, "You took my warmth."

----------------------

AN: The first one... I hope you like it... These themes are a product of pure insanity... hence their name... either way... I hope anyone who reads them enjoys them... they ought to be good for a few laughs...


	2. 68 Toe Socks

# 68

Toe Socks

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Elena sighed, kicking off her high-heeled combat boots. It was the beginning of the day, and her feet were already killing her. The door to her office opened and Reno walking in, late, once again. "What are you doing here?" Elena asked, eyes narrowing.

"Just got here," Reno replied calmly, "Cam to say hello."

"Why?" Elena asked suspiciously.

"Because I can," Reno smirked. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"Yes actually," Elena nodded, "I do."

"Why?"

"Every time you come to say hi, I spend three hours of my valuable time trying to get rid of you."

Reno gave his best smart-ass smile and sat down on a clean spot of Elena's desk. "Oh, 'Laney," He grinned, "Stop making such a fuss. You know you enjoy my company."

"I do not!" Elena blushed. "How could someone enjoy the company of such an annoying, arrogant-"

"You're blushing."

"Whatever," Elena stood, "Now get out." She began trying to push him off her desk, and had nearly succeeded, until Reno looked down.

"Nice socks," He grinned.

"Oh, shut up," Elena snapped, "I don't have time for this, Reno."

She pushed him to the door and opened it. When Reno started to put up a fight, Tseng came down the hall. "What's going on here?"

"He won't leave," Elena complained, still struggling to push Reno down the hall.

Tseng sighed, "Will you two please stop acting like children?" He rubbed the bridge of his nose, looking down at the ground. As he did so, a small smile crept across his face. "Nice socks, Elena."

--- --- --- ---

AN: I enjoyed that one... Sorry It's taken me so long to post... I kind of lost the list of Themes... My minion found them for me though, and I got right to work on writing more of them...


	3. 100 Immature Hormonal Maniacs

#100

Immature Hormonal Maniacs

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Ten years before the present, our favorite Turks are only fifteen, struggling to live through the horror that is known as the first year as a Shin-Ra employee. We find Reno and Rude in the shooting range, practicing for their first mission.

"Hey Rude!" What happens if I do this?" Reno laughed, pointing the gun at Rude and threatening to pull the trigger.

"Shut up," Rude chuckled, aiming his gun at Reno, "You don't want me to have to blow your brains out, do you?"

"No, not really," Reno admitted, lowering his gun. "I would like to keep what few brains I have left."

"Well, I would hope so." Rude turned quickly and took a shot at the target on the wall, hitting it on the bulls eye.

"Nice shot," Reno commented, mimicking Rude's action.

"Tseng's gonna kill us if we don't get any work done," Rude stated, gesturing at the door.

"Your point being?"

"If you wanted to die, you would have let me blow your brains out a few minutes ago."

--- --- --


End file.
